Ginny Weasley
|fullname = Ginevra Molly Potter (nee Weasley)|alias = Gin (By Harry) Ginny Potter|image = GinnyWeasley.jpg|friends = |enemies = Draco Malfoy (formerly), Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort, Dolores Umbridge, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Lucius Malfoy (formerly), Narcissa Malfoy (formerly), Death Eaters|name = Ginny Weasley|films = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 & Part 2|books = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Harry Potter: The Character Vault|actress = Bonnie Wright|personality = Brave, outspoken, motherly, strong|powers = Magic: Defence Against the Dark Arts Dark Arts Dueling Charms Flying Agility Leadership skills Journalism|possessions = Her wand|fate = Marries Harry and has three children named James, Albus and Lily.|quote = "I never really gave up on you. Not really." "Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."}} Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley '''is one of the main characters in the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. In the films, she was portrayed by Bonnie Wright. Ginevra is the love interest and eventual wife of Harry Potter and the mother of their three children, James, Albus and Lily. Background Ginny is born in August 11, 1981 and a pure blood witch, and the only daughter of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett. She was the first Weasley female in generations. Being the seventh child and first daughter, Ginny had six older brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. She dreamed of going to school like her brothers after hearing it from the words of their own. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Magic: Ginny is well-versed in magic, being able cast multiple spells and curses, and expresses them in various ways: ** Defence Against the Dark Arts: ' Magic dealing with defending a person or person(s) from any form of dark magic, i. e. a curse. Ginny was well-verse in defence against Dark magic, thanks to Harry teaching her how to use it properly. Ginny was also able to stop a curse from hitting her when Bellatrix casted it. ** '''Duelling:'The use of magic against an enemy attacking a person with evil and harmful magic, Ginny was talented in dueling, especially during the battle of the Department of Mysteries. Even during the battle of Hogwarts, Ginny was even able to sustain a fight with Bellatrix Lestrange, but only for a short while, even with Hermione and Luna's help. ** '''Casting Charms: '''Used for defecting charms such as memory charms and patronus charms. *** '''Patronus: '''Ginny could create a patronus by her fourth year, which took Corporeal form of the horse. A corporeal form is much more efficient than a non-corporeal one. *** '''Scouring Charm: '''She used it in 1995 to clean all the Stinksap out of a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. * '''Dark Arts: '''Though not a dark witch, Ginny could perform Dark Magic, at least moderately. She could create the Bat-Bogey Hex (which is what got her admitted into slug Club by Professor Slughorn) and performs the Reductor Curse quite well. * '''Flying: * Love: One of the strongest magic known to Wizard kind. Ginny loved her family dearly, especially developing a strong love for Harry. Abilities *'Agility:' Ginny was well adepted into dodging spells in combat and flying to catch the Golden snitch at Quidditch matches. *'Leadership skills:' At the age of sixteen, she was able to effectively co-lead Dumbledore's Army when Harry, Ron and Hermione were absent. *'Journalism:' After quitting Quidditch, Ginny became well quipped in showing fair and just articles in Quidditch, eventually being promoted to head ofthe Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet, one of the Wizarding world's official newspapers. Harry Potter ''series The Philosopher's Stone Ginny first débuts in the 2001 film, ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ''. She goes with her mother and brothers on their first day back to Hogwarts. Ginny wished Harry luck on his first way through the gateway. ''The Chamber of Secrets In The Chamber of Secrets, Ginny turns eleven and is suddenly facing Harry Potter, who came to visit for the rest of the summer. He gives her a quick hello, but Ginny quickly retreats up the steps. Ron reveals that she has been talking about Harry all summer and found it quite annoying. At one of the shops in Diagon Alley, Ginny defends Harry from Draco, who snidely remarks that he has a girlfriend. They later meet Lucius Malfoy, who slips the diary of Tom Riddle inside Ginny's cauldron. Throughout the entire school year, Ginny writes in the diary, and also does admit her feelings to them. She does heinous deeds while being possessed by Tom Riddle and sends the Basilisk on Muggle-born students and leaves the notes in blood. Ginny is later snatched up by the monster, but her lifeforce is drained by Tom Riddle. However, she is later saved by Harry Potter, who kills both the Basilisk and the Horcrux. The Prisoner of Azkaban During Ginny's second year, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. When he broke into the school looking for Pettigrew, Ginny urgently tells Harry, Ron and Hermione that the Fat Lady is gone. ''The Goblet of Fire'' Ginny goes with her siblings, friends and father to the Quidditch World Cup, supporting the Irish. The Death Eaters later attack the camp, with Fred and George talked to protect her. Later, Ginny goes to the Yule Ball with Neville, who asked her earlier. Her brothers, Fred and George, make people place between, much to Ginny's disgust. The Order of the Phoenix During the course of this novel Ginny has "moved on" from Harry and is dating Michael Corner. However, she breaks up with him at the end of the novel when he is a "sore loser" to Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw. Ginny was one of the few who knew the truth that Voldemort had returned and spent the summer at 12 Grimmauld Place. Though she had a crush on Harry, Ginny instead tried moving on with other guys but still had romantic interest in him. She later participated in activities by joining Dumbledore's Army. and being taught Defense Against the Dark Arts by Harry. Later, Ginny participated in the battle of the Department of Mysteries after being lured there by Voldemort. Category:Harry Potter characters